


Wonderful Imagination

by Teppu_Corner



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: After fan meeting event, M/M, getting into character a bit too deep, role play
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teppu_Corner/pseuds/Teppu_Corner
Summary: “Khi mà trí tưởng tượng của bạn quá phong phú, và có ai đó luôn cố gắng để biến những gì bạn mong ước trở thành sự thật”Khi “anh on top, em ở trên anh” của Binz được đối lại bằng câu “em on top, anh ở trong em” version MachiAka :3
Relationships: Machida Keita/Akaso Eiji
Kudos: 1





	Wonderful Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic - Wonderful Imagination  
> Pairing: Machida x Akaso  
> Tag: RPS, fic của tui là giả, các anh mới là thật :))  
> Rating: 18+ nhé :3 nhắc cho vui vầy thôi chứ ai ở nhà của Tép lâu chắc cũng biết là mắm lại đến độ thu hoạch rồi ý mà :3

“Vậy nhé, em về đây ạ, tạm biệt mọi người, hôm nay đã là một buổi tối rất vui ạ”

“Machida về an toàn nhé! Nhà em xa, nên về sớm kẻo muộn!”

Ngồi vào xe và lái xe đi. Đến khi khuất tầm nhìn của mọi người ở ngã tư, anh tấp xe vào lề. Mở cửa xe đi bộ ra ngoài trong trời gió lạnh. Gió có lạnh đến mấy cũng không thể làm nguội đi cơn hoả nhiệt trong người anh.

Bầu trời hôm nay trong vắt, ánh sáng ấm áp của trăng 16 làm át đi những ngôi sao lẻ loi trên bầu trời. Tiếng chuông điện thoại vang lên làm anh giật mình ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ lơ đãng. Trên màn hình nhấp nháy dòng chữ mà gần như đêm nào anh cũng nhận được “Em về tới nhà rồi!”

Từ tốn bước vào xe, anh quay đầu, đi về hướng ngược lại với cung đường vừa đi qua. Chân không ngăn nổi sự háo hứng mà vô tình đạp ga mạnh một chút. Anh thầm cảm ơn địa điểm tổ chức Fan Meeting hôm nay lại gần nhà ai đó đến vậy.

+++

Cộc… cộc cộc cộc… cộc cộc…

Nghe tiếng bước chân vội vã ở trong nhà càng lúc càng xa khỏi cửa. Anh khẽ cười, sờ lấy chiếc chìa khoá dự phòng trong túi áo.

Cạch…

Tiếng khoá cửa lạnh lùng mở ra, mang theo vào căn phòng ấm áp là một bóng người cao lớn cùng với gió lạnh bên ngoài.

Tiếng bước chân nặng nề trên nền nhà gỗ làm trái tim cậu bất giác run lên theo từng tiếng nện của bàn chân.

“Làm ơn đừng tìm ra chỗ này… Làm ơn…”

Két…

Cánh cửa phòng ngủ mở ra, 2 tay vô thức đưa lên ôm chặt lấy miệng, ngăn không cho bất cứ tiếng thở nặng nhọc nào lọt ra ngoài. Tiếng bước chân càng ngày càng tới sát. Cậu có thể cảm thấy bá khí lạnh lùng của người đúng ngoài đang phủ lên, nhấn cậu vào vũng lầy không đáy.

Anh mở tủ quần áo ra, bên trong chỉ toàn là những chiếc áo tối màu được treo lên một cách cần thận. Bên dưới cũng chỉ để mấy chiếc quần gấp gọn xếp chồng lên nhau, và chẳng có dấu hiệu gì của việc bị xáo trộn cả.

“Hm… tìm nhầm chỗ rồi…”

Tiếng bước chân xa dần, theo sau đó là tiếng cửa phòng đóng lại. Cậu thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Mất một lúc để điều chỉnh hơi thở, cậu đẩy nhẹ cánh cửa tủ còn lại bước ra ngoài. Vừa mới đặt được một chân ra ngoài, cậu điếng người, nhìn thấy một ánh mắt sắc lẹm đang nhìn chằm chặp vào cậu từ chiếc ghế bên kia chiếc giường. Những đám mây mờ nay bay đi hết, ánh trăng chói loà chiếu vào phòng, in hằn lên mắt cậu một thứ ánh sáng đến mê hoặc. Ánh trăng như muốn làm nổi len bóng hình lạnh lẽo của ai đó đang ngồi chiễm chệ trên chiếc sofa, yên lặng chờ con mồi của mình ló dạng.

“Bắt được em rồi, Akaso”

+++

Nhìn cậu lúc này như một con thỏ nhỏ, bị dồn vào chân tường, không còn chỗ để nhảy thoát thân khỏi con hổ oai dũng trước mắt. 

“Lúc nãy em nói gì nhỉ? Em gì mà muốn đóng phim hành động? Anh sẽ là boss? Cái gì mà đến cuối em muốn bị anh bắn chết luôn? Cái gì mà nếu là anh bắn thì em chết cũng mãn nguyện?”

“Àh… thì… nè! không phải chúng ta đã nói về chuyện này sao? Haha, anh với đều đã thống nhất cái cốt truyện này sao? Anh bá đạo thật mà, rất hợp với vai đại boss đó! haha”

“Nhưng anh đâu có nhớ là có ai nói gì về việc - em muốn bị anh bắn chết luôn và nếu là anh bắn thì em chết cũng mãn nguyện - đâu nhỉ?”

“Àh ừ… thì rằng… là mà… Em muốn thêm vào một chút cho câu chuyện sinh động hơn thôi mà! haha, đúng rồi, chỉ làm câu chuyện sinh động hơn thôi! hahaa”

Rầm…

Anh Kabedon cậu một cái mạnh mẽ khi ai đó có ý định chuồn êm ra khỏi cái bá khí mạnh mẽ này. Nhưng sao trốn được? Có người tự mua dây trói mình tới như vậy cơ mà? Rốt cuộc thì cậu thích bị anh trói hay tự trói mình rồi dâng lên tận miệng anh?

“Em muốn phim hành động? Được, anh cho em hành động”

Đè nghiến cậu vào một nụ hôn. Anh biết tất cả những nơi có thể kích thích được ham muốn của cậu. Có con thỏ nào đó, nhập vai hành động của 10 năm sau quá sâu rồi, đến lúc gọi Akaso của anh trở về rồi đây.

Nụ hôn trượt dần từ môi xuống tới xương quai hàm quyến rũ tới sắc lẹm của cậu, nhấn nhá trên đó như muốn để lại những dấu hôn khẳng định chủ quyền. bàn tay của anh vồ tình, hữu ý bắt đầu sờ loạn. Nói loạn cũng không hẳn, anh nhằm trúng vào những chỗ mà anh biết chắc rằng chỉ sau một lúc nữa, cậu sẽ không chịu nổi mà bật ra những tiếng rên gợi tình nhất.

Ah…

Tiếng động như rót mật vào tai vừa rồi làm anh nhất thời hưng phấn, cắn vào cổ cậu một cái. Dấu răng mờ, bao quanh dấu hôn đỏ chói. Liếm một đường lướt qua nơi trái táo nào đó vị bị kích thích mà lên xuống không ngừng, đùi anh khẽ chèn vào giữa 2 chân cậu, ma sát chỗ nào đó nay đã hơi cương lên.

Dứt cậu ra khỏi cảm giác khoái lạc vừa rồi, anh khẽ cười, nhìn vào đôi mắt giờ đã lạc mất tiêu cự.

“Nào, tới đây và biến khung cảnh em tưởng tượng ra thành sự thật đi nào”

Dường như chỉ đợi câu nói đó, cậu vòng tay lên cổ anh, ấn mình vào nụ hôn thật sâu với con người trước mặt. Môi lưỡi quấn quýt nhau, tạo ra những âm thanh đầy ám muội. Cậu quá chìm đắm vào nụ hôn kia mà không để ý rằng, chính bản thân mình đang bị dẫn dụ về phía chiếc giường. Vòng tay ra sau lưng ôm cậu, anh thả lỏng người ngã xuống đệm cùng với cậu trong vòng tay. Trọng lực của cú ngã vô tình khiến nơi đó của hai người chạm vào nhau.

Rên lên một tiếng khe khẽ, cậu run lên vì cái va chạm bất ngờ kia, rồi giật mình vì sự căng phồng đến mức cảm nhận được của cái gì đó ở dưới thân mình.

“Anh có biết, giấu súng trong người là phạm luật không, anh Machida?”

“Ồh, vậy cậu Akaso sẽ làm gì với nó đây?”

“Tịch thu!”

Nói rồi, cậu không ngần ngại ngậm nó vào trong miệng. Cứ mỗi lần nhìn thấy cái vật to lớn này, là mỗi lần cậu tự thốt lên cảm thán trong đầu, cùng ăn gạo Nhật để lớn lên, tại sao, cái vật này lại to đến vậy cơ chứ. Cả tay và miệng phối hợp nhịp nhàng, kích thích thứ vũ khí này càng lúc càng sưng đỏ. Ngắm nghía nó một chút, tự chấn an mình rằng mình có thể ‘tịch thu’ cái vật này được. Sự chuẩn bị chóng vánh trong lúc anh lao xe về chắc cũng đủ…

Từng lớp quần được cậu lột bỏ dưới ánh mắt vui vẻ tới không muốn giấu diếm của anh. Bò lên giường, kẹp anh ở giữa 2 bắp đùi mình, cậu bắt đầu quá trình thử tiếp nhận vật to lớn kia vào người. Vì một số lý do nào đó, mà cái vật kia, hôm nay lại to đến vậy. Cố gắng hạ bản thân xuống cái vật đang dựng đứng ướt đẫm vì dịch tiết và nước bọt, nhưng cậu không thể, đau quá.

Nhìn cậu loay hoay, ánh mắt bắt đầu hoảng loạn, anh không thể nhịn được mà kéo cậu ngồi thoải mái lên bụng mình. Vuốt ve bắp đùi căng cứng trấn an cậu.

“Anh giúp em nhé!”

Nói rồi không để cậu kịp phản ứng, anh cho 2 ngón tay vào bên trong cậu. Bên trong được cậu chăm chút, chuẩn bị kỹ lưỡng, quen thuộc với anh tới mức chỉ cần một chút là anh đã có thể tìm thấy ấn huyệt khoái cảm của cậu. Điểm nhạy cảm bị tấn công dồn dập khiến cậu vô lực mà ngã xuống, phủ bản thân mình lên người anh. Vật nhỏ bị ma sát bới bụng của 2 người khiến cậu không thể kìm chế nữa mà bắn ra.

“Cảm ơn em!”

Dùng tay còn lại quệt thứ chất lỏng trắng đục ấy, 2 tay đổi chỗ, cố gắng bôi trơn thêm cửa động chật hẹp. Anh không thể mạnh bạo với cậu. Nghe thấy tiếng thở dốc như đếm ngược về giới hạnh của bản thân, anh không thể nhịn được nữa.

“Sonnu, hôm nay, tự em động đi”

Cậu trợn tròn mắt nhìn anh. Cái con người này, hôm nay quyết tâm diễn tròn vai đại boss bắt nạt người khác sao? Thôi thì âu cũng là do bản thân nhanh nhảu tự rước hoạ vào thân, nói là phải làm. Cậu nhổm người dậy cố gắng tiếp nhận anh vào nơi chật hẹp của mình. Anh nâng hông cậu lên, cố gắng chỉnh cho cậu ở vào tư thế thoải mái nhất.

“Thả lòng ra nào và hạ người xuống đi”

Hạ thân xuống, chính thức ‘tịch thu’ thứ vũ khí kia vào trong cơ thể. Cảm giác lạ lẫm từ tư thế kỳ quái này làm cậu bị kích thích một cách khó tin. Ít nhất thì ở trong tư thế nào, cậu hoàn toàn chủ động được tốc độ ra vào của vật làm bụng cậu trướng hết cả lên.

Điều cậu không thể nghĩ ra được rằng, nếu chỉ đều đều một tốc độ nhàm chán này, thì bản thân sẽ gặp rắc rối. Vật nào đó, không ngừng tìm tới trúng điểm khoái cảm của cậu mà giày vò. Nhưng chỉ như thế thì làm sao mà thoả mãn được đây. Giọt nước mắt ấm ức chảy ra lăn theo khoé mi.

“Anh… giúp em…”

Machida gật đầu thuận ý theo con người quyến rũ trước mặt. Tay không ngừng nâng hông, hạ hông Akaso vào vận tốc thích hợp nhất để cả 2 người cùng cảm nhận được sự thoải mái này.

“Ah… không… không xong… rồi… ahhhh… Em muốn… bắn…”

“Đợi anh… Anh sẽ bắn em ngay đây!”

Ah… cả hai người đều thốt lên tiếng rên khẽ. thứ chất lỏng trắng đục của Machida không ngừng chảy ra ngoài từ bên trong chiếc lỗ nhỏ xinh. Sau khi lên đỉnh, cậu nằm vật xuống đè lên người anh, bất tỉnh.

Có người nào đó vất vả cả ngày hôm nay rồi. Anh bế cậu đi rửa ráy, thay đồ rồi đặt cậu nằm ngay ngắn trên chiếc giường rộng rãi. Ai đó nói là làm thật nhỉ, ‘nếu là anh bắn thì có chết em cũng nguyện’.

**Author's Note:**

> P/s: Fan Meeting xong high quá trời high, và con fic này ra lò dựa trên câu trả lời không thể ám muội hơn của em bé không kiểm soát được cơ miệng :))


End file.
